Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot
Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Namco vs Activision! Which of the popularized balanced characters will earn more popularity in this Death Battle? Description Wiz: Video Game characters like Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, and Mega Man have received popularity, and certain others don't get enough of it. Boomstick: And these two characters are more among the middle. Wiz: Pac-Man, the yellow eater of pellets... Boomstick: ...and Crash, the Bandicoot with ADHD problems, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Pac-Man (Cue the Pac-Man theme song remix) Wiz: We all know just who Pac-Man is, he is the Mickey Mouse figure to Namco's Disney. And he is known for going through mazes and eat all the maze's pellets, including power pellets. Boomstick: And he is also known for eating fruits and ghosts as well, so watch your asses, Casper and Slimer. Wiz: But there is more to Pac-Man than meets the eye, he can also use the Bonus fruit which can randomly feature a fruit to throw at foes, the Power Pellet move in which he makes an edible path with that power pellet at the end, and can jump up to three times with the Pac-Jump, and he can use Fire Hydrants. Boomstick: So he uses dog potties? (bursts into laughter) Wiz: Anyway, he can do more than just the ones in Super Smash Bros. 4, he has many attacks from the Pac-Man World games as well. Such as the Butt-Bounce, his own variation of the Mario World's many ground pounds, only he can do more than just that normal Butt Bounce, the Super Butt Bounce when given a power up, and the Triple Butt Bounce where he can use that move three times in a row. Boomstick: Wow, I which I can do that with my ass. Well, he can also use Rev-Roll, a move that is ripped off of Sonic the Hedgehog's Spin Dash. Speaking of ripping off video game mascots' moves, his Pac-Dot Shot is similar to that but being a rip-off of Mega Man's Mega Buster, and that goes double with his super version of the Pac-Dot Shot. Wiz: He can also use the Flip Kick the same way as his opponent that we will explain later on. He can also punch like certain characters, and has a move similar to Metal Mario known as Steel Body, which also makes him be heatproof in the hot environments. Boomstick: And don't forget, he can also use both the Power and Super Pellets simultaneously to eat, and become Super Pac-Man, which wraps around the stage and eats anyone in contact, even ghosts. Wiz: This is one Pac-Tastic guy you should not cross, but only if you are a ghost. Pac-Man finishes the maze and the Pac-Man end level music plays completely. Crash Bandicoot (Cue the Hub theme from Crash Bandicoot: Warped) Wiz: Crash Bandicoot started life out as a normal Bandicoot. Boomstick: But then he, along with some other animals like a koala, an iguana, a warthog, and even a monkey, were abducted by the jack-ass scientists, Neo Cortex and Nitrus Brio for an evolution experiment to turn the animals into mutants for world domination, but they turn out Nincompoops, and Crash was no exception, at least that is what I heard from a deleted cartoon sequence of Crash bandicoot. Wiz: As the evolved humanoid Bandicoot, his stamina, speed, agility, durability, reflexes, and even strength are all enhanced to keep up against many villains like Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Ripper Roo, and even Cortex himself. Boomstick: He is also quite the Contortionist as well, that he would make even yoga teachers feel jealous due to Crash himself twisting and crouching himself in many directions. Wiz: He is known for his trademark move, the Cyclone Spin, and an extended version known as the Death Tornado, which both can attack foes, deflect the projectiles coming at him, and even allow him to hover safely over many different gaps at the safest of ease. Boomstick: He can also use the Super Belly Flop and Super Slide foes to be tricky on his foes, and has a badass weapon known as the fruit Bazooka, which can able to fire fruits known as the Wumpa Fruit. Wiz: Like the many Video Game Mascots before him, Crash has been on his own adventures, and his own racing game as well, and he's been known to also be immune to many mind control tactics, like Cortex's mind control machine from the first game and the N-V Helmets to the point of being shocked. Boomstick: So don't underestimate the ADHD characters like Crash Bandicoot. Coco Bandicoot: Now let's go home, and eat Pancakes. Crash Bandicoot: Pancakes! Intermission Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight (Cue the original theme song from Crash bandicoot) Crash enters the jungle and starts shaking a tree to get his first successful pile of Wumpa Fruit, and seeing how satisfied he was with his pile, he heads to the pile, but when he arrived, they were already gone in a flash, so then Crash shakes another tree and get another pile of Wumpa Fruits, but when he gets to his pile, that was gone, too. Getting a suspicious feeling, he decides to try again and get a third pile of Wumpa Fruits, and he was close to it this time, and he pretends to keep his eye off it by turning around, and when he turns around, he sees the yellow circular figure who has eaten the last Wumpa Fruit from the pile, that character was none other than Pac-Man. (Cue the Pac-Man’s Park/Block Town) Despite finding out that Pac-Man ate his Wumpa Fruits, Crash was furious and gets to his fighting position; Pac-Man gets up and does the same. FIGHT! Pac-Man then fires three of his pellets at Crash, but Crash proceeds and reflects them with his Cyclone Spin, then Crash Dashes toward Pac-Man, then Pac-Man uses one of his Power Pellets to evade the Attack, then when he is in air, Pac-Man unleashes a Fire Hydrant to hit Crash with, and succeeds, then Water comes out of the hydrant via the water from the right side of the Hydrant, Crash shakes it off while Pac-Man uses his Bonus Fruit attack to hit Crash with, mainly an orange, but is blasted out because Crash has got out his Fruit Bazooka. Crash then proceeds to fire seven Wumpa Fruit at him. Pac-Man counters it by eating them all, but little did Pac-Man realize is that Crash then followed the fruit launch up with his Death Tornado, which is inflicting damage to Pac-Man, and after the final kick from the series, Pac-Man manages to land on his feet and uses his Rev-Roll and rolled to Crash as fast as he could. Crash sees this coming and dodges it, then when Pac-Man gets dizzy and stops, Crash follows him to use a Super Belly Flop to send Pac-Man up in the sky, but Pac-Man recovers to use his Triple Butt Bounce attack, and has made three successful hits, Crash glides a bit from being like a 2-D flat character and is self-inflated again, he gets angry and tries to use his slide move, but Pac-Man uses his Flip Kick to send Crash back some. Pac-Man then rushes over to Crash to do another one, but Crash decides to try and counter it with another one of his Death Tornado attacks, the two trade each other kicks and kick blocks, until Pac-Man manages to give Crash a punch in his kisser and then uses another orange from his Bonus Fruit move to hit Crash with and succeeds. Crash then gets up and tries to do another slide attack, but Pac-Man dodges it, pulls out both a Power Pellet and a Super Pellet and eats them both to become Super Pac-Man. Crash was shocked in fear to see this, and he tries to flee for his life with his Dashing, trying to stay away from Super Pac-Man as much as possible, even trying to fire some Wumpa Fruits at him with his Fruit Bazooka, but it was to no avail because Super Pac-Man ate them when they were coming his way, but when Crash looked like he was going to meet his maker, Super Pac-Man’s time was up as he was turned back into his normal Pac-Man self. Crash then sees this and tries to take this as an opportunity to return and try to fight off Pac-Man. Crash tries to do a Super Belly Flop on Pac-Man, but the yellow ghost bane himself sees this and uses Pac-Jump and attacks to counter it, and he does this two more times, after the third attack, Pac-Man is launched to a Palm tree top, and as Crash follows Pac-Man for another confrontation, the two release they were on the tree that was getting ready to launch them like the rocks of a catapult. After they were launched, they still attack each other with various punches and kicks, while fly past various subject and clouds. But then out of the blue, Pac-Man and Crash Bandicoot land in a cart mine filled with crystals, and the two video game mascots try to out strength each other by trying to wrestle each other, but just when it looks like the Mine cart they were on was going to keep going on forever, they were in for a surprise as ahead of them was a huge dead end made of TNT boxes blocking the path, but then the two notice it and hug each other out of fear, but when they did, several of the crystals in the mine cart fell out and one of them being bigger than the others landed on the button that detonates the TNT Blocks. (Cue Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka Uka’s Boss theme from Crash Bandicoot: Warped) 3… They were getting worried that they boxes will go out. 2… But then Pac-Man remembers something, he has one more trick to save his butt, but to do it he made Crash let go of him, by stepping on his foot, causing Crash to jump up and down in pain. 1… Pac-Man uses Steel body to turn himself to living steel in the nick of time and then… BOOM! Crash: Whoa! The explosion was so big it destroyed the mines, including the cart that was in the mines to begin with, and when the flames and smoke fade away, Steel Pac-Man was present and resumes his normal state and he sees his opponent who is now an angel and playing a didgeridoo next to him, Pac-Man’s tummy rumbled, and then Pac-man devours Crash’s angel and was satisfied and then pulls out his own didgeridoo and starts playing it since he ate Crash’s ghost. K.O.! Results (Cue "Pac-Man Fever" by Buckner and Garcia) Boomstick: Now that is a Pac-tastic Death Battle. Wiz: While Crash Bandicoot takes the durabilty category, Pac-Man managed to surpass the him in the weapons, moves and intelligence category. Boomstick: Even smart enough to save his own ass by becoming living steel, where Crash could not. Wiz: Crash just didn't have the means necessary to put Pac-Man away. Boomstick: And now he and his ghost are going beyond the afterlife. Wiz: The winner is Pac-Man. Trivia *This is Maxevil's sixty sixth Death Battle. *This is the first of Maxevil's Death Battles to have pop celebrity music in any part of the Death Battle, this time being the song, "Pac-Man Fever" in the results section; the next is Bayonetta vs Ursula. *This is Maxevil's sixth Death Battle to show one combatant killing another by eating them, the first five are Pikachu vs Stitch, Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion, Superman vs Godzilla, Yoshi vs Kazooie, and Riptor vs Dingodile; and the next one is Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs. *This is the thirteenth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have dialogue from other media added in, this time going to the Crash Bandicoot from the original Crash Bandicoot trilogy games; the first twelve are Pete vs Bowser, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Scyther only), Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow (Sharky & Bones only), Superman vs Godzilla (Godzilla only), Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II (songs only), Raphael vs Charizard (Charizard only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (E-101: Beta, Scratch, Grounder, Rocksteady, Bebop, Krang, & Metal Sonic only), Blastoise vs. Katara (Blastoise only), and Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Jigglypuff only), and Riptor vs Dingodile (Killer Instinct announcer and Riptor only); and the next two are Big the Cat vs Patrick Star and Petey Piranha vs Mr. Patch. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016